Cursing Dawn
by Adara Rose
Summary: Even though my body was growing stronger each day, I felt weaker. I was caught in the middle of a war. The night was taking me. The one guy I couldn't stand was driving me crazy. And my greatest enemy was stalking my dreams, haunting my memory, taking me.
1. Trouble

**A/N: This is a new story that I recently started. The chapters will be rather lengthy so updates will most likely be slower. I apologize in advance for this. Also, this story is going rather slow because I really want you to get a sense of the characters, especially the main character: Stella Luce. I hope you give her a chance and stick with her even if she is hard to deal with, but you'll be able to see new sides of her as she grows as a person each step of the way in her life. This story is totally original and something that I made up so all the work is mine and I claim ownership. I am not saying this to sound rude, but just to make sure so that no one will steal it. Thanks guys and enjoy reading!**

God, I hated school. School was probably just a conspiracy made by adults just to bore their children to death anyway. It was seriously the most boring shit that I was forced to suffer through every day. _That_ and the fact that just about every kid in my school went out of their way to torture me. You think I'm kidding but I'm not.

I shuffled down the hallway until I reached my locker. Shoving my books in and slamming my locker, I made my way down to lunch where I met up with my best friend. Well, actually, she more shouted a greeting from across the hall and waved frantically at me. I rolled my eyes at her. Viola could be so peppy and energetic.

When I reached her, she was bouncing up and down with excitement. She couldn't wait another second so she just grabbed my arm and yanked me through the doors to the cafeteria. That girl could seriously shove people rather hard.

"Watch it would ya?" I growled at her. No one ever said I was polite or had good manners.

Viola just grinned. She was used to me so she took no offense at my tone. "Sorr-e-e-e but you were taking so long and I'm starving!" She kept pushing me until we were in line.

I sighed, but listened to her as she prattled on about things. She loved to talk, but she was actually a good listener. That is, when she actually listened.

As we were talking, Bobby Fletcher strolled by with his new slutty girlfriend clutching on his arm. "Nice outfit Steel," he said mockingly as he sneered at me. I absolutely hated that nickname that he and his stuck-up friends used for me.

"Bite me asshole!"

"As if anyone would want to do that to you," replied his girlfriend as she wrinkled her nose in disgust at me. I hated the type of girls like her.

"Yeah I guess it's your job to get a piece of practically everything that moves. So just move along, bitch, before I kick your ass!" I raised my fist.

"God, you're such a freak!" Bobby exclaimed and his whole group of friends laughed.

I was already moving out of line, ready to take a swing at his face. I may have been an outcast, but I sure as hell knew how to fight. I was always getting into trouble with fights at school. And most of them were with guys, seeing as most of the girls at my school were just wusses who enjoyed gossiping and had no real backbone.

Suddenly Jack was there. He grabbed me from behind and was restraining me. Jack might have been strong, but with my temper and Bobby's big mouth, he wasn't enough to stop me. Viola probably knew that so she jumped out of line and helped him hold me back.

"Calm down Ella. He's not worth it and you know that you can't afford to get into any more trouble," Jack whispered in my ear. He kept tugging me away until at last I relaxed and stopped struggling. Jack always knew what to say to calm me down.

They were turning me back into line, but I didn't feel like eating anymore. "I think I'll just go sit down. I'm not hungry." I could feel their concern for me as I left them in line and moved my way across the cafeteria to the table we always sat at.

Jack was my other best friend. Whereas Viola was chatty, outgoing, vibrant, and just a little annoying at times, Jack was quiet, soft, smart, and distant. I know-we were a weird group.

First there was Viola, who was like a little pixie. She was always acting so flowery and bouncy. She wore bright colors that almost didn't match and her hair was colored a new shade almost every day. Despite that, I really did love her like my sister because she never judged anyone by their appearance and once she was on your side, she was on your side for good, even if you acted like a bitch.

Then there was Jack, who everyone thought was weird because he was gay. It seriously burned me up when people were mean to Jack. He was probably the nicest and most caring person I had ever met, but guys didn't like him and most of the girls just didn't want to get to know him because they wanted to look cool for the guys that rejected him. Jack was the one who was always looking out for everyone else. He was the kind of guy that you could tell everything to and he wouldn't judge you or hold anything against you. I loved him because he could always tell when I needed to talk or be alone.

Lastly there was me, who always acted so tough and angry. I was always cussing and starting fights. Not to mention the fact that I dressed like a guy with my baggy pants and shirts, my scuffed up sneakers, and baseball caps hiding the long hair I had. I wasn't actually bad looking at all. The opposite really, and I'm not saying that to be full of myself. I had thick, dark hair that contrasted well with my pale and creamy skin. I had deep green eyes over a small nose and a small mouth with thick lips. I was slim and only stood about 5'4". Yet, I still managed to beat people up pretty easily.

I know I probably stood like a bitch or a bully to you and I probably am, but as you might have noticed, I have rather bad anger issues. I never mean to start fights with people, but if someone is sitting there calling you a freak just because you are a little different, what would you do? I don't know about you, but I get sick of people making fun of me so I just make sure to teach them a lesson so they think twice about it next time. If you can't tell, I am so not a people person. I know, I know, I sound like such a bitchy girl complaining about all my problems, but if you think I'm trying to get your pity, than you are seriously mistaken. If there is one thing I hate more than being judged, it's being pitied.

My friends sat down at my table and I snapped my head up to face them. "Hey are you okay? Are you sure you're not hungry? Because if you are, you can steal some of my food," Jack said, attempting to comfort me.

I instantly felt stupid for getting so upset. After all, my friends had to deal with all that crap too and they almost never complained. Man, I was such a bitch.

"Naw, I'm good so thanks anyway."

He sighed. "If you say so Ella, but you know that you will be starving later."

I shrugged, but then Viola interrupted, "By the way, do you guys wanna come over after school. We can watch a bunch of movies and Elle can eat at my place if she gets hungry. O! And I got this brand new TV in my room that you guys will just love. It is bright green but has so many channels! "

"That sounds like fun V. I'll be there."

"Elles?" she asked, her big eyes turning to me.

"Sure, sounds better than hanging around my dump." I even managed to force a smile to reassure them. They seemed to be relieved. I hated lying to them, but I didn't want to worry them either.

Then the bell rang, signaling our lunch was now over. I frowned. I may have hated school, but lunch was the best part because it was the time that I could actually talk to my friends. Classes were just torture.

Teens rushed past us, laughing and chatting as they made their way to lunch. I managed to give Jack and Viola a smile and wave as we parted different ways. I went to my locker and grabbed the books I needed before taking my time to get to my next class. Truth was I usually showed up late to class because I was always taking my sweet old time. Of course the teachers got pissed at me, but did I get a shit? No.

Everyone looked up at me as I swung the door open to my next class. Almost everyone gave me a cold look or sneered at me as if they were better. As if they had more dignity. Bastards! I clenched my fists, but forced myself to look away and take my seat.

"Well it seems you finally join us Miss Luce," my history teacher said to me. I could tell he was mad, but I shrugged it off. He was always PMSing about this stuff.

"Yeah well I would've taken longer, but unfortunately, my locker is right near your room." My classmates snickered at my comment. Even if they all hated me, they did have to admit that I amused them in class. I fought with almost all my teachers.

"Miss Luce, I am sick of your comments and troublemaking. Go to the office immediately!"

I shrugged it off and got out of the classroom. The walk to the office was long and even though I normally didn't care about getting in trouble, I couldn't help but become slightly nervous. Jack hadn't been lying when he told me that I couldn't afford to get into any more trouble.

I recognized the secretary in the office. Her name was Miss Sherry and I had seen her many times. Getting into trouble was a regular thing for me. She glanced up at me as I walked in and immediately greeted me.

"Hi Hun, are you in trouble again?" She gave me a kind smile.

I actually didn't mind her since she wasn't bad, kinda nice really. I nodded.

"I'll ring up Mrs. Husk and she'll call you in, in a moment."

I nodded again. This wasn't a new process to me. I even claimed my favorite chair and propped my feet up.

"Get your feet off those chairs Miss Luce and step into my office. We have a lot to discuss," Mrs. Husk snapped as she came out of her office.

I jumped up. She sounded mad; really, really mad. And I knew right then, that as I shuffled my feet to her office, that I was in deep trouble. And I mean really deep shit.


	2. Detention

**A/N: Wow, I am surprised I was able to update this quickly! Although I did stay up until midnight trying to finish it so you guys could read it. I hate to keep annoying you with all my notes, but someone brought up in one of the reviews that Stella keeps saying how she is a bitch, but we can already tell that by seeing her interact with others. The reason I am writing that is because I am writing was is passing through Stella's mind right at the moment that she is in. Stella's really not that bad of a character and I personally love her, but she has such a low opinion of herself and you will learn more why she is the way she is later in the story. Give her a chance please!**** P.S. I know this chapter is rather slow and a little boring, but things will start picking up soon and the chapters will get better and better as they come. Enjoy!**

Mrs. Husk's office was one of those really neat and organized ones that made you so uncomfortable. Or maybe it was just me. Her office even made me fidget around nervously and I was never big on authority. People that claimed to be adults to boss me around never intimidated me or made me back down in any way, but her office just had this weird, sketchy feeling to it. Or maybe Mrs. Husk just did.

Mrs. Husk closed the door after I stepped in and indicated the chair I was supposed to sit in. Well, she just kind of jabbed her finger at it. The way she did it made me think that she looked like a cavewoman. If I wasn't going to get in so much trouble, I would have laughed aloud at her. Why did that woman have to be so damn intimidating with her damn office? I hated admitting when people intimidated me. Yeah, I am one proud bitch.

Anyway, she whirled on me and gave me a really stern look before saying, "Miss Luce, this is the third time this week that you have been sent to the office!"

I looked down at my shoes and she moved to sit at her desk across from me. All I could reply with was, "Yeah?"

"Is that the only thing that you can say for yourself?! Don't you have any sort of respect for your teachers or peers at all? I always have to deal with hearing about how you start fights with your peers, use foul language, and mock your teachers!"

Hidden from her view, my fists were clenching so hard that my arms were shaking. I was angry, but at myself. I hate to say this, but as she said that to me, I knew she was right. Sure my classmates and teachers were jerks to me and just in general, but I just brought all this on myself. I am such a dumbass and a jerk. I seriously felt like I wanted to cry, and I never cried. It just wasn't my thing.

My face must have looked pained because Mrs. Husk softened her expression. She sighed and said, "Stella is something wrong? Did something happen to make you upset?"

If only she knew. "No."

She hadn't given up. "Are you sure? Do you need to talk to someone like the guidance counselor?"

No way in hell. "I don't wanna talk to the damn guidance counselor."

She was so determined to get something out of me that she even ignored my language. "Stella talking to someone is a really good idea. We all have stress and problems that we have to deal with, and talking to other people helps us so we don't bottle things up."

My anger was rising. This woman was being so annoying. I wish she would just shut that fat ass of hers up. "I don't have anything to say to you or anyone else." No way was I gonna tell her anything.

She sighed for the second time and seemed to give up. Rubbing her forehead like she had a headache (probably caused by me); we sat in silence for a moment. Then she stood up and declared, "Fine Miss Luce, but you will be receiving a detention and I will be giving your father a call." Shit, shit, _shit!_ "You may leave now." She waved me out the door and I was just about ready to sprint outa there.

The door closed behind me and I tried to not look scared as I approached Miss Sherry. My stomach was doing flips and I felt nauseous. I seriously might puke.

Miss Sherry gave me a warm smile. That was good. Obviously I looked totally normal on the outside. "Detention?" she asked and gave an almost apologetic look. She had never been stern or strict and she hated punishing 'the kids' as she called us.

I nodded.

She shuffled through papers on her desk and finally handed me one of those pale slips that I was so used to.

Grabbing the paper, I hurried the hell out of that place. I couldn't even stand the feeling anymore. I was so glad I hadn't eaten anything. Food was a bad idea right now.

The bell rang and it made me jump out of my skin. That stupid, damn thing, scaring the crap out of me right now when I already felt disgusting, but I don't think it would solve anything if I beat the living daylights out of a clock. Wow, I was actually thinking rationally. Not.

A hand came down on my shoulder and I jumped and turned around fast.

It was Viola. "God! Jumpy much or what? What's up with you anyway?" she asked while giving a light laugh, but her face fell when she caught sight of my face. "What's wrong?"

All I could do was show her my slip.

"You got another detention? Well, I can see how you're bummed out because you were supposed to swing over to my place with Jack, but detention isn't that bad. Besides, it isn't a new process for you and-"

"V, Mrs. Husk is calling my dad," I interrupted her in a quiet voice and she broke off from her long rant. Her eyes widened in horror; she was one of the only people that knew what getting my dad involved would lead to.

"For real?" She was suddenly very quiet too.

"Yeah she is."

Viola didn't seem to know what to say. Truth is, I didn't either. After all, it was my fault for getting in trouble and there was nothing she could really do. "Maybe you should crash at my place for a while. You can borrow anything you like; it really wouldn't be a problem."

Much as I wanted to do that instead of going home, I knew I couldn't bring her or her parents into this. It was my problem, not hers. I was just going to have to suck it up and deal with it, alone. "Thanks V, I really appreciate it but I think that'll just make things worse. He'll be even angrier with me."

Again, Viola seemed at lost for words. Trust me, rare thing for her really. She whimpered and said, "Sorry I can't do anything."

I growled, "V it isn't your fault and you don't have to do anything for me! Don't even start to feel bad; you know that I hate that!"

"Okay, okay; sorry, I'm sorry. I just feel like I can't even do anything for my friend. I just want to help."

Guilt consumed me for yelling at her. I knew she was just trying to help, but as I said before, I hate being pitied. "I know you were and sorry for yelling. I just- just don't know what to do that's all."

She held up a hand to stop me. She gave a small smile as she said, "Relax, I know and I understand. If I was in your position, I would probably throw a fit and be ten times bitchier."

I grinned at her, knowing we were cool again. "Well let's just head to class then."

She grinned back. "Alrighty then!" I rolled my eyes at her. Only Viola would say something like that. She even skipped ahead of me to her next class, across from mine.

"Good luck buddy!" She grinned again and waved energetically.

I laughed and even gave a stupid wave back before entering the classroom.

The classes seemed to fly by. That was unusual; they usually dragged on for hours, taking forever. Even history, which had to be the most boring subject for me and took completely forever with all those dates, felt only like five minutes to me.

Detention didn't last long and it was a usual thing for me anyway. I left the school and headed to my car. It was pretty old and small, but I loved it because it was mine and I paid for it myself. The keys were deeply thrust into my pocket, so it took me forever to find them. When I finally did, I roared the engine to life and set off away from the school parking lot.

I had decided sometime during detention that I would go to Viola's for a little while and head home later. Rick, my father (even if I thought the name Dick was more appropriate), wouldn't be home until later anyway. He would probably be out late drinking with his buddies anyway. But I really didn't want to get into that just now.

I had to say, Viola was pretty damn rich. Not overly rich, but enough to own a lot of things and have a huge house. And I mean a really big house. It was amazing. My little car looked like a piece of crap parked in front of her house. Even the door in front was all beautiful and fancy.

I knocked twice. Viola with Jack in tow answered the door and they tackled me as soon as they saw it was me. They both dragged me downstairs to the basement where they were watching movies on the new TV that Viola had been talking about. It sounded weird that Viola's room was in the basement, but it was wickedly cool. She had more room and privacy from her parents that way. Not to mention all the colors that would probably give her folks a headache. It seriously looks like colors just exploded all over her room, including the walls, her bed, and even all her clothes. As I said before, she was a very vibrant person.

We decided to watch Phantom of the Opera first. Of course, we had all seen the movie a million times and knew all the songs, so we all started singing along. Yes, even me. Then we all dissolved into laughter seeing at how retarded we were at singing. The rest of the time we mostly chatted about unimportant things and how we should just travel the world together when we turned eighteen.

Silently, I was thanking my friends and thanking the gods that I had them. They were lifting a huge weight from my mind and a load from my shoulders. I was extremely grateful, but I wasn't sure how I could say it without sounding like a complete douche.

The hours seemed to fly by, only instead of being glad about that like I had been at school, I was upset because I wanted to stay longer. Life would be so much easier if I could just spend the rest of it being with my friends at the perfect moment.

They both seemed reluctant to see me go and I had to try hard to reassure them. I think I was more reassuring myself really. I promised to call them if anything happened.

I drove as slow as possible home and tried not to think about the argument I was sure would take place when I faced Rick. Sometimes I really hated that house. I would do almost anything to be able to live somewhere else, somewhere where I could actually be accepted.

My thoughts had strayed on the way home, but when I climbed up the steps to the place I supposedly called home, I couldn't help but want to flee from the building my feet were dragging me to. Something awful was bound to happen, especially in this place. There were just too many memories. Painful ones.


	3. Letters

**A/N: I'm completely sorry that I haven't updated for a while. I know there isn't much drama and all that right now but the plot will be picking up quickly in the next few chapters, so don't give up on me.**

My house used to be a small, comfortable home. It had been a pale yellow color, but had always been so bright and cheerful. I would've swung the door open and said 'I'm home' in a sing song voice and my mother would have come over and hugged me with a bright smiling face. She would've led me to the kitchen where we would talk about whatever came across our minds and have a good laugh.

God, I had loved my mom so much. We had always been more than just mother and daughter. We were best friends. When I had been with my mom, everything just seemed so normal and easy. I had been completely myself with her. It had been like we were twins. She was almost exactly like me in every way, except she had always been more gentle and understanding about things, whereas I had been more fiery and stubborn.

Sorry……..I don't think I can think about my mom anymore; I just hurt too much.

The house-no, it wasn't the house that had been a safe haven for me so I wouldn't think of it as mine anymore-was now run down. It had seen better days, what with the peeling paint, a shattered window, the dead lawn, and broken shutters.

Inside was even worse. It wasn't the warm, cozy place it had been. The rooms seemed dark, gloomy, and scary, as if something was lurking about this place. I took the steps two at a time to escape the place and entered my bedroom.

To be honest, I didn't really have many things in general, and so, my bedroom was scarce. The bed was small and was pushed into a far corner. I had a wooden bureau that held all of my clothes. The curtains that hung across my windows were now dull white, seeing as I had had them since about infancy. The walls were probably the only spark of creativity or interest that was held in the room.

I had painted the walls so that it resembled the night, like the stars were watching over you when you slept. I don't know why, but it gave me a strange sort of comfort. I had always liked drawing, painting, and that sort of thing, but the weirdest part was that when I first painted the walls and my mom saw it, she treated the whole thing as if it was natural. It was like she expected me to do that. Then again, she practically knew me better than I knew myself.

Anyway, I searched around my room looking for my favorite sweater. After a few minutes of searching, I couldn't even find the damn thing. You would think that I would find it since I owned almost nothing, but nope. Where the hell was it? Maybe I had left it downstairs or something.

I decided I'd just go look real quick. I dropped my bag and went down the stairs, jumping down the last four. I know, it is a long way to jump, but ever since I was a kid, I'd always done that and always landed like a cat on my feet. There it was! I saw it lying on the couch in the living room. Huh? I don't remember putting it there.

As I walked over to go grab it, I passed by Rick's room and something caught my eye. I never went into his room since I didn't want anything to do with him, but what I saw surprised me. It looked like a stack of papers shoved into the small night table. I walked over to it and found what seemed to be a lot of letters. Rick had always been messy and never picked up, but he was never really home so he didn't have a lot of things in his room either. He also never read or wrote anything down. Why did he have letters?

What the hell?! I just glanced at the top letter and it was addressed to me! I quickly shifted through all of them. Hell, they were all supposedly for me! What is this?! I decided to read the first one sent. It read:

_Dear Stella,_

_Hello my dearest niece. I am sure that you don't know me or even heard of me, but I was your mother's sister. I daresay that you must be terribly confused and upset about the loss of your mother as am I, but I must speak with you and meet you. There are so many things I must tell you and I promised your mother I would take care of you if anything happened to her. Please visit me, Stella, for I so long to see you._

_Yours truly,_

_Ashling Luce_

The letter took me by complete and utter shock. I skipped through the rest of them. They all sounded about the same except they seemed to grow more and more desperate for my visit. I never knew I had a long lost aunt. That was kind of cool to be honest.

Then something made me stop. Why had these been shoved into Rick's drawer? He must have been hiding them for years! How could he?! They weren't even his and he hid them! I was blinded by rage. I wanted nothing more than to punch his face in right now.

I was still shaking with anger, the letters clutched in my grip when I heard the front door slam.

"STELLA! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!" Rick screamed.

Normally, I would have dreaded that voice and been completely scared, but I found myself suddenly determined. This might have been one of the lowest things he had ever done and he wasn't getting away with it. I wasn't gonna take bullshit from him tonight. "IN HERE!"

Rick appeared in the doorway of the bedroom with his face red with anger. I could tell he had been drinking slightly. He looked liked he was ready to burst a vein and opened his mouth to scream and holler at me, but stopped. He spotted the letters in my hand. Then he got angry again.

"Give me those right now, DAMNIT!"

"NO-they are MINE! You have been hiding them all this time!! You have NO RIGHT!"

"I have every right! I own this house and everything that belongs in it! You are just a rotten kid who doesn't do anything! I got a call from your school today and they say you're in trouble AGAIN! YOU SELFISH, UNGRATEFUL CHILD! I work every day and pay for you to eat and live in this house! Do you want me to cast you on the streets?! NOW GIVE ME THE DAMN LETTERS!"

"SHUT THE HELL UP! I'd rather be homeless and never see your face again then live with you! AND I PAY FOR EVERYTHING I OWN, NOT YOU! You're just the one getting drunk all the time and being a jackass!"

His face turned purple. "I'm the father and you WILL OBEY ME!"

My look was one of pure disgust and hatred. "YOU AREN'T MY FATHER! I HATE YOU, YOU BASTARD!" And after I declared that line, I ran past him, grabbed my sweatshirt, ran out the door, and started the car. I saw him run out of the house after me, but I sped away into the night.

It took me awhile to settle myself and slow down to a safe pace. My hands were shaking from fear and anger. I was officially homeless now. I didn't have a home anymore. Well, maybe I still did. I could write a letter to my aunt and tell her that I wanted to go to her. Anything was better than going back to that house.

I searched frantically in my car for some paper and a pen. When I'd found them, I started a reply, but didn't know what to write for the address. I looked down at the letters and searched for one. Holy shit! She lived in Italy?! I have no idea how I would go there now. The money I had saved up in the bank wasn't nearly enough to fly all the way to Italy. Confusion and panic were starting to flood me.

Jack. I needed to see Jack. He would know exactly what to do.

Jack's house wasn't far away from where I was currently. He had nice, two-story house. I ran around into the backyard, because that was where Jacks' windows in his room faced. I threw a stone at his window.

No response.

Another stone.

Again, no response.

Another stone.

"Stella, is that you?" a voice whispered as the window flew open. Even though it was completely dark, I could see Jack leaning slightly out, confused and tired.

"No, who do you think it is, your lover?" I answered back sarcastically.

I could almost feel the grin on his face. "Sorry Elle, I guess I forgot to tell you that I found a new lover. This means goodbye from all the times we had together, so if you're here to proclaim your love, I cannot accept." I rolled my eyes. He was even sighing dramatically.

"Are your parents home?"

"No, they are gone at a conference all weekend."

"I'm coming up."

"Be careful."

Yeah right. I had climbed up to his room before; you could say that fighting with Rick was a normal routine for me. I climbed up the tree that grew right next to there house and jumped on the roof. Thank god they had a porch, whose roof was connecting off of Jack's window.

Somehow I had managed to give myself a large cut when I slipped through the window. I hissed in pain. The cut ran across my whole knee and was bleeding rather heavily. "Ouch. That really-"

A sudden smell overwhelmed me. What the hell was that? It smelled like rust and iron and……like me? Was I going crazy or was it the blood on my knee? I put my nose closer to my knee and inhaled. _Holy crap!_ The smell was so strong and it was coming from my knee?! It smelled just like me only like blood as well. Isn't that weird? What the hell was wrong with me?!

Jack saw me confused and disgusted face. "Ella, what's the matter?" I just pointed to my knee.

He gave me a quizzical look. I had never freaked out over an injury before. "Do you want me to clean it up for you?"

"Yes," I hissed, twisting my face away from the sight and covering my mouth and nose with my hand.

Jack looked so alarmed and confused, and hurried at cleaning it up and then wrapping it in a bandage. I relaxed only after the smell seemed to disappear.

"Elle what is up with you? What happened?" I shook my head.

"I have no idea."

He looked like he wanted to continue the subject, but stopped with my look of confusion. I really didn't know what was up with me. So instead he asked why I snuck over. I told him everything and he sat there with a look of horror by the time I was done.

"That's awful! I can't believe that someone would do that to their own child. And those letters! Are you going to see her?"

"I think I might have to, but I don't have the money to pay for the whole flight."

He nodded and ran his fingers through his hair. That was a habit he had when deep in thought. "Maybe we should call up V; she would have the money to help you up."

"I can't do that!" I cried in protest. "There's no way I'm going to borrow anyone else's money! You guys have done too much for me already."

The soft smile I received was a relief. "It's okay, I understand. Well then, your only other option is to write a letter to your aunt and ask her to help pay for flight. And just so you know, it is never a trouble to help out a friend that you really love and care about."

My heart melted at the words and I flung my arms around Jack. He chuckled and hugged me as well, patting my back. When I pulled away, I yawned.

"Maybe you should get some sleep; you did have a rough day."

I nodded and crawled to the floor next to his bed. Jack hated it when I insisted on sleeping on the floor and we had had many arguments over it, but now he was used to me sleeping there. He even threw down one of his pillows that I could use. I was extremely exhausted. I had had a pretty rough day, but as I fell into unconsciousness, I couldn't help but think about the blood I had smelled…


	4. Italy

**A/N: Wow, this chapter is long! Gotta run, my brother wants to play guitar hero…**

I woke up to someone softly shaking me awake. It took awhile for my eyes to get adjusted to the light that streamed in from the window. After I shook my head awake, I turned around and saw Viola sitting on Jack's bed while Jack was pacing the room. When Viola caught my eyes she stuck her tongue out at me before breaking out into a grin.

"Hey V," I laughed at her.

"Stella," she sniffed. She mocked turning her nose up at me, which made us both burst into gasps of laughter.

"Would you guys quit fooling around-this is serious." We both turned to Jack and stuck our tongues out. The corners of his mouth twitched up in response.

I nodded. "Well can you hand me a letter so I can write to my aunt?" He passed over the items I needed.

The letter I wrote was short and simple. I apologized for being so abrupt about coming immediately, but I needed to leave here. I hoped she would understand. Jack handed me an envelope and copied the address from the other letters. I tucked the letter in my pocket, but Jack took it from me and said he would go mail it real quick. I made out the door to go with him.

"Wait! Elles, you have to fly there as quick as you can and Jack told me about your money problem, so I brought this." She took out what looked like an airplane ticket from her purse and waved it at me. "It's a first class ticket to Italy. My dad ordered it for me so you could get on tomorrow morning. Isn't that awesome?!"

"WHAT!"

Her face fell, than became stern. She never gave that look unless she was extremely serious and stubborn about something. "Don't even start protesting! I bought this because you are going to Italy tomorrow whether you like it or not. And if it really is such a big deal to you, then you can just pay me back some other time. Save your money in case you have to get a room at a hotel or something."

We started arguing back and forth about the matter for about twenty minutes until Jack came in and silenced us. Fuming, I turned around with my arms crossed.

"Ella, she's right. You have to go and can pay her back later. We can argue about this all day, but your flight leaves tomorrow and it's already about two thirty."

"Holy shit, how long was I asleep?!"

Jack laughed. "Well you came over at about midnight and you were exhausted so I let you sleep late. But you probably want to take a shower, right?"

I shrugged. "Okay I guess."

"Go take a shower, get clean, and then we'll all go out to eat," Viola said soothingly. I knew they were distracting me from arguing again, but I realized I was being stupid about this. I would pay Viola back, even with interest when I got the money.

Jack handed me a towel from the hall closet and I skipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind me. As I was stripping down, I saw the bandage on my knee from when I had cut it pretty badly last night. It wouldn't help to keep the bandage on during my shower, so I peeled the bandage off and what I saw surprised me. The skin was completely healed. So smooth and soft as if it had never been there. What the hell! A cut like that would have taken at least a couple of weeks to heal, not one night! There really must be something wrong with me. I decided to put it at the back of my mind for now.

The shower I took was quick and since the only clothes I had were the ones I wore over here, I had to put them back on. Not that I really minded. After I was done, I found Jack and Viola sitting Indian style on his bed talking about a movie they both wanted to see. They saw me and pushed me out the door to a restaurant and afterward to a movie. I'm not gonna lie, it was pretty fun. My friends were the greatest.

After our fun adventure was over, Jack and I headed back to his place and I slept on the floor again. Viola promised she would come over before I had to leave on my flight early tomorrow. This time it took me a long time to fall asleep. I was worried about my journey tomorrow. What was I going to do when I got there? I mean, the people there spoke Italian and I would just show up, having little amount of money, looking for a long lost aunt, owning only one pair of clothes, and being able to only speak English. How was this going to work? This was a really stupid plan now that I thought about it. Whatever I just needed to sleep…

* * *

Again, I was shaken awake. Someone was calling my name. 

My eyes were so heavy and blurred, but I sat up and rubbed them for a few minutes. When I opened them, Jack was giving me an anxious smile. And I mean the worried anxious.

"Hey, sorry to wake you but your flight will be soon and I thought you might want to take a shower first and then V will meet us here and we can all drive over together."

I made my way to the bathroom, stripped out of my clothes, and turned the shower on to let it warm up before stepping in.

Someone knocked on the door and I jumped in surprise. "Elle if you give me your clothes, I can sticker them in the washing machine for you." I grabbed a tower, pulled it around myself, grabbed my dirty clothes, opened the door, and threw them to Jack.

This time I took a longer shower, trying to relax my body from nerves. When I got out, Jack handed me clean clothes, I thanked him, and shoved them on. And by that time, Viola had arrived and brought her car that was incredible on gas. We piled in her car and played the radio loudly as we sang and chatted.

When we arrived at the airport, the only thing I had with me was the few letters from my aunt, my iPod in my pocket, the wad of cash that was my life savings, and my car keys. I handed those to Jack and asked him to look after my car. He promised he would. They both saw me to the gate I had to get on.

"Well bye guys. Thanks for everything. Really, you guys are the best people in my life; I really owe you so much and I love you." I had to admit I was getting slightly depressed now that they couldn't come on the plane with me.

Both my friends gave me sad smiles and then hugged me at the same time.

"We love you too, and best friends no matter what." I smiled up at Jack.

"Ditto, but if you don't write or call then I will personally come over to kick your ass," she growled threateningly, handing me my plane ticket.

"I promise I will."

An announcement was made over the speaker. It was declaring that my flight was leaving in ten minutes! I was going to have to sprint to my plane to make it!

"Bye Stella, we'll miss you!" They both looked close to tears even if their voices seemed so soothing and comforting to me.

I hugged them both tightly again, waved, and then sprinted to the plane that I must get on.

* * *

"Miss, this letter is addressed to you." 

I looked up at the pretty flight attendant smiling at me. I took it from her, mumbled thanks, and studied the letter. Surprisingly it was addressed to me and it was from my aunt! NO WAY! How could she have written me a response when I had just mailed her my letter yesterday?! And how did she know to give it to the airport?! Holy crap, was she physic or something! I opened the letter:

_Dear Stella,_

_I am so glad that you are coming! I can barely contain my excitement. After you have landed, a chauffeur will be waiting to pick you up. I also took the liberty of buying some new clothes for you if you don't mind. We wouldn't want you to walk around with one outfit, now would we? Don't worry dear, I have much to tell you and I will explain all your confusion. I wish you well._

_With love,_

_Ashling Luce_

How in the world did she know that I only had one outfit? I hadn't even mentioned that in my letter at all. This was so confusing! And how did she know that I would be confused and explain it to me! What was up with this! It was weird as hell!

My mind wandered for a few minutes, before I just decided to give up and take a nap. I was still extremely tired from worrying all last night. I leaned back in my seat and took out my iPod. Setting it to shuffle, my iPod played a song that seemed to pull me into sleep.

_Long lost words whisper slowly to me_

_Still can't find what keeps me here_

_When all this time I've been so hollow inside_

_I know you're still there_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you, loving you_

_I know I'll find you somehow_

_Hunting you, I can smell you – alive_

_Your heart pounding in my head_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Saving me, raping me, watching me_

_Watching me, wanting me_

_I can feel you pull me down_

_Fearing you… loving you_

_I won't let you pull me down_

_I was standing in a beautiful, dark room. A light breeze swept around me, caressing my skin. My dress licked the sides of my legs. A door opened on my right and I heard the sound of piano music. Someone was calling my name._

_My feet were light as I glided out of the room and down a long hallway. The music was getting louder. I could hear someone whisper my name again. I reached the end of the hallway. A large, wide door stood there, with the wood so beautiful and glossy. I reached for the handle to pull it open, but it suddenly opened slowly on its own._

_The music floated around me, tugging me into the room. This room was just as elegant and classy as the other. The windows were tall and wide open, letting the night air circle around me and pull me across the room. Someone called my name again. I turned to my left._

_There stood a piano. It was a beautiful grand piano. I froze and the breeze stopped. A man was playing that beautiful, soft melody. I gave a gasp. The music stopped. The man turned and looked at me. I gasped again._

_He was beautiful. He had thick, black hair that elegantly fell around him. His eyes were a deep, hypnotizing black. He had high cheekbones and skin as pale as the moon. His features were so angular, like one would picture an angel's as._

_I heard my name for the fourth time. The man hadn't opened his mouth, but I knew it was him that was calling me. My feet started forward. I couldn't ignore his calling. My willpower was crumbling into dust as his eyes bore into mine. He beckoned me with a hand as I reached him._

_He leaned down like he was ready to kiss me. I wound my hands around his neck, clinging to him. I shivered with fear as I felt him kiss my neck. Still, I held on tighter to him. My legs felt like they were useless to help me stand. He put his arm around my waist and held me to him. Suddenly I felt something pinch my neck and the skin broke. The smell, that horrible smell reached me._

_I screamed._

"Miss! Miss, please wake up!"

"Huh? What?" I sat up straight and rubbed my eyes. The flight attendant was giving me a worried look.

"You were screaming. I think you might have had a nightmare, so I thought I should wake you. We will be reaching our destination in about twenty minutes." She stayed for another minute to make sure I was really okay and than continued her rounds.

That was the weirdest dream I had ever had. It had felt so real. Who was that man? Why was he biting me? And the smell had been completely real, like when I had cut my knee. I smelled the rust and iron and my own scent again. I was completely freaked.

My ears popped and I realized that the plan was descending. We must be landing. I grabbed my iPod and shoved it into the pocket with my money. Without anything else to do, I glanced around the plane. I was probably the only person in the first class area dressed in ripped, baggy jeans and a sweatshirt. People had given me odd looks when I had first made my way to my seat, but ignored me after a little while. I guess when you are rich, people give you slightly more respect. Disgusting thought really.

Anyway, they were finally letting us off the plane. I waited behind others as they all descended the plane in elegant and classy manners. I just ran down the stairs, jumping off the last two, happy to get off. Don't get me wrong, the whole first class thing on the plane was nice and all, but being waited on was something I definitely wasn't used to and it just felt weird. I was even glad I didn't have any luggage as I passed workers grabbing and hauling bags for all the rich people.

I looked around the station where it looked like people were usually picked up. Scanning the people waiting around, I finally spotted someone holding a sign that read 'Luce'. I made my way over the guy holding it. He seemed like a pretty friendly person.

I tapped him on the shoulder.

He turned and actually gave me a huge smile. "You're Miss Luce then?"

I was slightly taken aback. I had expected him to not believe that I was the person he was waiting for, but he looked like he had expected this. "Yeah I am."

"Splendid! Please come with me Miss Luce."

Surprised, I followed him out near the doors. He stopped moving and I wondered why he wasn't leading me to a car or some kind of vehicle. "The car is over there," he declared, "but I think you might want these." He handed me a pair of expensive-looking sunglasses.

I smiled at him. I actually liked them; they were pretty cool. Then I thought about what he said. "But why do I want these?"

He gave a knowing smile. He must know something that I don't. "Well, it is very sunny out today and I thought you might want to shield your eyes."

"Okay." I was still confused, but I didn't have time to protest since he was already heading out the doors. I put the sunglasses on and hurried after him.

He was right. It was so sunny out and even though the shades I was wearing were incredibly thick, thicker than normal sunglasses even, my eyes started watering. I had to blink a million times to see anything. I normally never had that many problems seeing in the sun. Another strange thing in my world I guess.

The car he led to me was an incredibly long, glossy black limo. It was the most expensive car I had ever seen, although I had been brought up in a small city where people didn't own extremely expensive cars. I felt kind of weird when he held the door open for me.

The inside was even more amazing than the outside (if that was possible). There was enough room to fit like twenty people. It felt so cool and refreshing. I found myself sighing in relief as I took the sunglasses off and listening to the light music. There was even soda! I reached for some and took a sip gratefully. It was so cool and refreshing.

The drive was nice and relaxing, but I found myself more nervous than before. What if my aunt didn't like me? What if- I daresay it –she was as cruel as Rick? What if she was just some rich old lady that was crabby and owned like fifty cats? Okay, now I was just getting ridiculous.

My heart pounded a million miles a minute. The car had stopped. I saw the chauffeur (must ask him what his name is later) open my door for me. I got out slowly and gaped at the sight.

We were parked in front of the biggest (and only) castle I had ever seen in my entire life. It was Viola's house times one hundred! There must be a million rooms in that thing! Even the lawn was enormous! I looked behind me and saw that there was even a huge metal gate that blocked out outsiders.

"Stella?"

I whirled around and faced someone running out of the castle. She looked so much like my mother. She was just as beautiful, but there was also this air of majestic elegance about her. But she had the same beautiful, smiling face and kind, warm eyes. Before I could help myself, I ran to this stranger that looked like my mother, flung my arms around her, and cried, "Auntie!"

**A/N: By the way, that song is Haunted by Evanescence and of course I don't own it! So tell me what you thought of that dream and pay attention to the lyrics for they are rather important for the upcoming plot! Thanks guys and tell me what you think!**


	5. Meeting

Dude, I totally loved my aunt. She was frickin amazing. Even though I had pulled back, embarrassed by my display, my aunt had just smiled kindly like my mom always used to. She didn't even seem distracted or disgusted by the way I dressed.

She took a moment while talking to the chauffeur about something, so I once more glanced up at the towering, looming castle in front of me. It was just too massive for words, but I liked it. Strange, I know, but what wasn't strange about me.

"The inside is even better," my aunt whispered beside me, scaring the shit out of me. She seemed to realize that she had so she let me catch my breath before continuing, "Would you like to see it?"

I nodded eagerly. The place looked like it would be fun to explore, plus the sun was really beating me down, making me weary. She ushered me up to the long steps and pulled open the large, heavy front doors.

Once I reached inside, I sighed in relief. It was so cool and dark on the inside, but not in a creepy sense at all, but like when you would turn off all the lights in your house on a hot afternoon in the summer. I pulled my sunglasses off once again and even yanked the baseball cap I had off my head. My dark hair clung to my neck and sweater slightly from the heat of outside, but I didn't mind.

It was only when my aunt closed the doors behind us, that I studied our surroundings. We were standing in a very vast entrance hall. The chandeliers that hung from the ceiling gave off a soft, warming glow on the walls. Large portraits of beautiful men and women rested on the walls.

"They're our ancestors Stella. All of them were great leaders to our people." How had she known that I was wondering about them? How did she seem to know things about me so well? This was all strange.

"Our ancestors?! And what do you mean by 'our people?'" I turned on her and gave her a look that almost demanded that I know. I know, kinda forceful especially for someone I just met, but I was so damn confused with myself! I could hardly even comprehend what was going on.

She gave me an understanding look. "How about I show you your room first and then we'll talk about everything." I opened my mouth to protest but she interrupted, "I am afraid our conversation will be overheard and this is extremely important and private."

Suddenly, as if it was instinct, I felt the truth of her words. She was right - it didn't feel safe to speak here. Wow, what the hell was wrong with me – I was getting instincts now?! I shut my mouth and followed my aunt silently. The silence wasn't uncomfortable. I already felt so at ease with my aunt and I was taking the time to awe the castle some more. Did my aunt own this castle? Why else would _our_ ancestors' portraits be on the walls if they hadn't owned this castle?

I heard a noise and became alert to it, like an animal perking up at a sound of its prey. Strange analogy, but it fits how I feel. They were footsteps, and judging by the pitch and the time in between each footstep, I could tell that it was someone practically stomping down the hallway at an incredibly fast pace – wait a moment! How could I determine that without even thinking about it?! I had never before done something like that in my life!

As soon as I saw a figure coming from the opposite direction as me and my aunt, I tensed. I may have liked my aunt, but that didn't mean I would like others that I crossed in a giant castle like this. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye, but she seemed to be watching the figure stomp toward us.

My breath caught in my throat as soon as I saw them up close. It was a guy that was around my age, maybe a little older. He was the most handsome and gorgeous person I had ever laid my eyes on. He was even more beautiful than the man in my dream.

His hair was such a dark brown color that it at first appeared to be black. It even had a slight curl to it that fell about him so that he could make anyone around him look like the clumsiest person ever to exist. His eyes were a calming silver color with a dash of blue in them. You could see how fit and tall he was through the expensive sweater he wore that clung to his muscles. I had no doubt that if he stood next to me, he would completely tower over me. He wasn't tan or pale, but had something in between - a slightly darker shade than pasty. It made him look so warm and comforting, but that thought was completely wiped from my mind as soon as I saw his expression.

He had been stomping down the hallway, his mood so black that even I cringed from him. He was glaring everywhere his eyes followed, and when he came near us, they still glared when they first crossed my aunt and then slid to me. His gaze seemed to last forever.

Then I noticed how arrogant he was. He held himself as if he was the most important person in the world and anyone else wasn't worth shit. I had seen that look so many times before. My blood rang with anger. I held my chin up in defiance.

"Adrian, I would like to introduce you to my niece," my aunt said to him. He shook his head, as if she had wakened him up from sleep, his brows furrowing in confusion. Then his expression was one of surprise as he registered her words.

"Your niece?" he asked finally. God, even his voice was amazing. No, no – I couldn't think that!

My aunt gestured to me and his eyes snapped to me. It was hard to read his face exactly. At first he looked stunned, taken aback, but quickly changed to a mask of indifference as soon as he saw the cold look I held. Well don't blame me! He might've been handsome, but as soon as he had glared at me and acted all high and mighty, my opinion of him had shattered. He was vile to me now. If you can't tell by now, I was an unforgiving creature.

I crossed my arms and refused to introduce myself. He shifted slightly uncomfortably, than held out a hand as he said, "My name is Adrian Daren."

I really just felt like turning away from him, but I felt I would never hear the end of it from my aunt if I did that. "Stella Luce," I replied in a soft hiss as I took his hand. His grip seemed tighter than a normal handshake should have been. Had I made him so angry as to break my hand off? My hand felt so small and feeble compared to his.

"Luce? You really are Ashling's niece and Aiyana's daughter than, aren't you?" The question seemed rhetorical like he was convincing himself. He gazed into space, thinking something over. I however, responded as soon as I heard my mother's name.

"You knew my mom?"

He snapped his attention back to me. "No, not really, but my parents did. They were old friends."

I wasn't sure what to say. Silence filled the hallway. My aunt had been watching us carefully, a little too carefully if you ask me, like she was planning something. Finally she broke the silence.

"Excuse us Adrian, but Stella and I have many things to discuss."

"Yes, it was good to see you Ashling and a pleasure to meet your niece," he replied respectfully while bowing to my aunt. What was up with that? Who ever bowed now-a-days?

He met my eyes once more before turning on heel, and disappearing the way we had come. I didn't have time to react for my aunt was already going the other way and I had to run to catch up with her.

I was just about ready to open my mouth to ask her what all that was about when she stopped so suddenly and pulled open a door on the right. She led me through into the room inside. It took my breath away and I couldn't even remember what I was going to ask her.

The room was large and open with a huge, round, soft bed in the middle. It looked like it was made of the finest wood, so smooth and polished. The hangings from it were a dark night blue. They were the fancy kind – you know the ones you could pull around the bed so no one could bother you. The lush carpet that I knew would feel so good under bare feet was a pale silver color. There was a large bureau resting against the wall on one side of the bedroom, but on the other were large, gothic windows. But I was relieved that they held heavy drapes so I could cover them. The only thing that seemed strange was the fact that the walls were left bare.

"I thought I wouldn't paint them because I know how much you love to draw and paint and you might have wanted to do them yourself."

The first thing that came to my mind was not to ask her how she knew I was wondering about the walls, or to ask about how she knew that I liked to draw and paint when I never told her that, but to instead ask, "This is _my_ room?!"

She smiled at me. "Of course, do you like it?"

"Are you kidding? It's amazing!"

"Good, now why don't you take a look around."

I did just that. I examined all the furniture and bed – o the bed! It was the softest and most comfortable bed I had ever laid on. As I was rolling around on it, something caught my eye. There was also another door to the room, and when I peered in it, I saw a large bathroom connecting to an enormous closet. And the best part was, the closet was full of clothes! I looked through all the clothes and was amazed at how many there were. There were fancy clothes like dresses and gowns, there were gothic style clothes that I actually liked, there were some skirts and blouses with sweaters like they were a uniform, and there were even the comfortable laid back sort of clothes I loved wearing. I loved all the band shirts and ripped jeans and sweatpants! I couldn't believe it! How had my aunt known to buy all of this?

My aunt walked in the closet to find me obsessing over the clothes. "The gowns are for special occasions like parties and such, I thought you might like the gothic clothes, I see you love the sweatpants and such, but the skirts, blouses, and sweaters are your uniform for school."

My face fell. "School?"

She laughed at my expression. "Yes, you still have to go to school for you are only a junior. But don't worry over it; I think you will like this new school. I think you will find that the kids that go to this school are very much different from the ones at your old school."

I almost didn't believe her, (I mean come on – me school hell) but her words were so comforting, that I relaxed a bit. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad. I guess I could give it a shot. After all, I got to live in this amazing castle with all these new things and such, so I could suck up another year or two of school, right? Yeah, of course I could!

"But what about my old school? I mean, I sorta just left without saying anything to Rick or my principal. Do you really think I could live here with you?"

"Don't worry about it, I promise I will take care of everything. Now come sit down and I will tell you all." She walked back into the room on sat on my bed, patting the space next to her and indicating for me to sit.

I walked hesitantly over and sat next to her. Finally I would get an explanation, but did I really want one? Somehow I felt like this was some kind of leap, like if I listened to what she had to say, I could never go back to the place I thought I knew. I wouldn't be able to turn back after this. I knew it and it scared me, but this was what I wanted – I had to. There was no way I was going to go back to that old life and live with the man I had no love for.

My aunt was watching my every expression flicker over my face. When she saw my finally decision, she smiled so warm and comfortingly. "Don't worry little star, I will protect you. You are so brave, just like your mother was."

_Star._ That was a name I hadn't heard for three years. My mother had always called me that when I was scared or nervous. She always said that my name meant star and I was blessed to be called so. Then she would stroke my hair and tell me that I was beautiful and brave and that she loved me. My eyes started watering subconsciously. No, I couldn't cry now. Crying wasn't me! I wouldn't cry!

Forcing the tears and memories away, I lifted my head to my aunt, finally ready to listen to her tale.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, I am."

"You might not believe me."

"No, I will believe you."

"Just promise to listen to all I tell you, for it will all make more sense when I explain everything."

"I promise."

"Well Stella, you're a vampire. I'm a vampire. All of our ancestors were vampires. Even 'our people' I had mentioned before were vampires."

One.

Two.

Three.

"WHAT?!!"

**A/N: Yay, I updated again! Well, tell me if you liked Adrian or not because he will become one of the major characters. In the next chapter, Ashling will explain everything and I think it will be interesting to hear. I know this is slow (and I keep saying it – sorry) but I can't just jump from place to place in here. And for that, I want to thank the readers who keep up with the story and the people who actually review. You know I don't really care if you review, but I just want to make sure you guys don't get confused and I need to know if I should still continue with this or just delete it. Anyway, it's up to you! Thanks again!**


End file.
